


the great moped race

by larissel



Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [2]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Crack, Multi, no mopeds were hurt in this process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Two mopeds.Two desperate people.One winner.One date.





	the great moped race

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and last crack fic for this series, perhaps also the friendliest one too. It's a complete joke that I had fun with, so don't take it seriously. Please enjoy~

Such a strange sight to ever behold, and weirder things have happened many times before, that is currently unfolding right before their very eyes, at least, to those who’ve been living in this town – born and raised – for many years. It wasn’t odd nor was it worth to spare a glance from those who are visiting out from out of town or further away, but those who found this scene shocking certainly had to do another take; many of them wondering if they’re still drunk or high, perhaps both. After all, it was truly a weird thing to see Baatar and Korra hanging out together in broad and clear daylight—laughing _and_ bonding. These two are known not to be…friendly with each other when they are not conducting business together. And obviously, they aren’t out on an assignment, then again, many people in town are too afraid to say anything.

In other words, the people all minded their own business and went on with their day. Besides, who knows if this would last forever or the day.

Sitting on a sidewalk in front of a convenience store are Baatar and Korra, running into each other a prior ago. The two bumped their slurpees together in a joyful cheer, taking a long sip before they quickly pulled their faces away from their drinks, then laughed loudly all the while they’re in a deal of pain when an oncoming brain freeze hits them again, and continued on with their cackling like a bunch of easily entertained schoolchildren. Once their laughter finally stopped, they took the time to catch their breaths, wiping the tears away from the corner of their eyes before they shoved their hands down into a party-sized bag of Cheetos they’re sharing. They’re a mess, and in other words, Baatar and Korra don’t look like the dignified people from the respectable and feared families they both hail from.

It’s a good thing the people living here are too afraid to comment on their crazy, and frankly, gross antics.

“I don’t get it,” Korra scoffed, licking the cheesy dust off from her fingers after she and Baatar had almost finished the entirety of the chips. “Why does everyone think we don’t get along?” She said as she shook her head, slipping the remaining bag of chips into her coat pocket.

Baatar shrugged his shoulders, opting to clean his hands with his favorite handkerchief before he slipped the tiny cloth back into his pocket, leaning his arms back while watching the cars zooming by. “I don’t know…” He started. People in this damn town sure do love to gossip a lot.

“But look at us,” he turned to her with a grin, “we’re proving them wrong.”

“Yeah,” she said, returning his grin while giving his shoulder a friendly punch, albeit it still hurt by the look on his face, “we should start hanging out more often.” 

As the matter of fact, Baatar and Korra now have a very good reason to hang out more often. They turned their heads, looking back at their very special rides and staring at them with a great deal of pride; the same look a parent would always give to their child…

_“Holy shi—this…this model isn’t supposed to be out yet!” Baatar said with his mouth gaping open._

_“Shut up, no way! Why are you impressed?! That should be me!” Korra exclaimed, stars sparkling in her eyes. “You built yours from scratch!” She shouted impressively._

…their sweet, sweet baby angels they’d come to call them, the coolest of the cool the two proudly claimed. And if anything were to happen, there would be hell to pay with no mercy given.

“I love my fucking moped,” Korra sighed happily.

“Yeah…” Baatar agreed, nodding his head, “so do I.” The two were quiet for a moment, taking this time to admire their mopeds for a few minutes longer until he turned his attention back to the other and cleared his throat loudly.

“You know, not to brag and all, but I did a totally awesome trick…” he blushed, embarrassed now, “…_once._” Okay, perhaps it wasn’t as cool as he thought it was, but it’s still a memorable moment. It’s not his fault he isn’t as cool as the others.

“Oh? Did you really now?” Korra said, drawling her words out with her lips still turned upwards in a smirk. “I have a good one: I once killed a guy while riding my moped. That sack of shit didn’t see me coming.” She said, letting out an audible snort. It was certainly quite a ride on that night, blood still stained the wheels of her moped and among other things.

There was no remorse for her actions and all of the things she had done; not even the tiniest bit of regret shone in her eyes. It was alarming to anyone who’s completely ignorant of how things work around here and the lives they all lead. He had it coming and knew the rules, knowing what he had done to provoke the Sato Family. Did he honestly think he could get away with everything, the fool didn’t make it out of the city nor was he ever near the city’s border. Steal from the Sato then suffer the consequences, along with that man who’s swimming with the fishes—an unmarked grave.

“They will never learn, do they?” he sighed, shaking his head. Even with all the warnings – _threats_ – that were firmly given to them.

“At least it makes the job more interesting,” she replied. “Imagine if they actually listened?”

“Mother would probably kill them,” he chuckled, “believing them to be imposters.”

“I’m surprise your mother would even hire them,” she commented.

“Yeah…_well_…only when sacrifices are required…” he answered, sighing softly with a shrug.

“That’s dark.” Her eyes turned wide.

They stared down at the ground in complete silence for a moment until a burst of laughter erupted between them. As their chuckles subsided and wiping away the tears trickling out from the corner of their eyes, they moved their eyes back to their mopeds. They continued on admiring their bikes with appreciation as they gleamed under the rays of sun which gave the impression they’re being bathed by holy light and blessed by a higher power from above.

The two, then, continued on with their discussion about all of the adventures they been on with their mopeds and commented how fast they can usually go while riding around the streets freely; they came up with a plan to have a fun and little race. The two moped lovers were in too deep with their conversation they have failed to realize someone was approaching them in a confident stride, swaying in seductive struts with a dangerous smirk on her face.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise.” Upon hearing that familiar voice, Baatar and Korra’s head were perking up. “It’s unfortunate I don’t even have a camera with me to remember this very moment.” The both of them turned their heads at the same time when the voice continued to speak.

“Kuvira!” They cried out in unison, if those two were in a cartoon right now, hearts would’ve been popping out from their eyes. It was clear they were beyond elated to see the beautiful woman who stood before them, drinking in the very sight of her. Before Baatar could get up and greet her with a kiss, he was immediately shoved to the side by Korra who ended up being the first one to stand and greeted the other woman with kiss. Baatar frowned at the sight before picking himself up from the ground and then greeted Kuvira with a kiss of his own.

Totally not fair, he couldn’t help it but to think. So not fair, he wanted to be the first instead, giving Korra a glare.

Korra seems to sense his intense stare, turning to look at him with a devious look on her face.

Kuvira laughed, delighted by their sweet affections for her and the tension that was starting to rise between the two, filling the air. _‘This is going to be interesting.’ _She smirked.

“What are you doing here—”

“Not that I’m complaining,” Korra interjected with a wink.

“—I thought you were with mother.” Baatar finished, rolling his eyes before shooting the muscular bodyguard a quick look.

“Oh I was,” Kuvira said as she took out her pocket mirror to make sure she had cleaned herself up nicely and looked decent enough to walk around in public. The job may be messy, but she’s not at all a savage. “She needed me to take care of some…_business_.” That was that, the end of the topic, anyone who works closely with the Beifongs knew what that really meant.

“Tell me,” she said, snapping her pocket mirror shut and slipped it back into her pocket, “what are my two favorite people doing out here together?”

Baatar and Korra shared a look together at the same time, grinning widely. The animosity between them started to die down when they explained the situation to Kuvira: bumped into each other at a 7-Eleven and bonded over their shared love for these cute, little European scooters.

“We’re going to ride around the block,” Korra said, the excitement in her tone was obvious.

“Oh? Like a race?” Kuvira became more intrigued.

“A fun race,” Baatar added quickly.

Kuvira scoffed loudly at the comment, rolling her eyes at them both before shaking her head. “No, this is a race. There’s _no_ such thing as a _fun_ race.” She concluded. Her eyes shifted between them both, smiling brightly when neither of them dares to challenge her words or correct her statement. They just silently agreed with her. Anything she wants, she gets.

“What kind of bets do you guys have going on?” she asked. “What does the winner get?”

“A handshake.”

“Bragging rights.”

Baatar and Korra answered at the same time.

“That won’t do, that won’t do at all,” Kuvira, once again, shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was too boring, too dull. “Why don’t we make things a little bit more interesting?” She said, raising a brow. Another dangerous look crept up to her face, stalking up to them. She placed both hands on their faces, fingers gently brushing them on their jaws, a touch filled with promises.

“Ah-ha…w-wha do you…um…h-have in mind?” They stammered, swallowing thickly while pulling on the collars of their shirts, letting the heat their bodies are radiating off out.

She chuckled, seeing how they seemingly melted at her simple touch. Her hands started traveling down slowly to their arms, giving their biceps an enticing rub and a squeeze. She could feel them shivering before she leaned her head between theirs. “Winner gets to take me out on a date.” She whispered hotly into their ears, her tone had the slightest of purr.

That’s all it took when Baatar and Korra shared a look, their brows furrowing…then they glared at one another. “It’s on!” They cried out at the same time, quickly getting on their mopeds in a frenzy scrambled. They only have one goal in mind and it is to win and humiliate the other.

Everyone within the block seems to parted ways for them, either it’s because Kuvira’s presence is among them or they’re well-aware of the shenanigans those two fools tends to get into and how it would wound up the same like before. None of them wants to get caught in the crossfire unless it is death they desperately wish for.

“Here are the rules.” Kuvira gave them both a look when they got into their places – helmet and all with a look of pure determination – revving up their engines. “There’s only one rule: only just win. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Baatar and Korra shouted, eyes turning into slits.

“On your mark, get ready…get set—” Kuvira didn’t finish her sentence when Korra was the first to take off, not bothering to let the other finish.

“Hey!” Baatar cried out after her before his tires gave out a loud screech when he took off, leaving a trail of dust and smoke behind.

Korra was in the lead after she took off seconds ahead, beaming to see she’s taking the first place as she told herself confidently if all goes well then everything will be an easy and smooth win. But it wasn’t long until Baatar eventually caught up to her, trailing a bit behind, she turned to him with a smirk. “Hello there, last place.”

“You’re cheating!” he yelled at her.

“The only rule is to win!” she shouted back. “And I intend to get laid tonight, fuckboy!” She yelled back in return, laughing as she started to gain up more speed and was moving ahead of him and turned her head over her shoulder, flipping him off. However, she didn’t see where she was going and as she turned her attention back ahead, her eyes widened before slamming into the back of the car.

Baatar drove passed her, returning the favor by flipping his middle finger off at her as well, letting out a laugh of his own. _‘The date with Kuvira is mine!’_ He made a sharp turn, rounding to a corner and continue to drive on for a few more moments before he came to a screeching halt when a family of ducklings was crossing the street; his family may be cruel, but they weren’t evil. He looked behind, seeing that Korra was nowhere to be found in sight. He felt no worry at all—until he heard a familiar whooping sound and his eyes bulged out to see Korra exiting out of an alleyway, obviously taking a shortcut and was once more ahead.

Once the last duckling crossed the street, Baatar once more took off in hopes that he isn’t too late and could catch up. Unfortunately, Korra was up ahead. A brilliant idea came to his mind when he picked up his water bottle from the cup holder and threw it at the back of her head when he’s within a throwing reach. It’s a good thing he’s good at throwing knives.

“Hey!” Korra exclaimed loudly. “You can’t do that!” She cried out with indignation.

“The only rule is to win!” he replied to her mockingly, imitating her from what she said before.

Something popped in her mind, reaching the inside of her coat pocket then throwing out the entire bag of chips at Baatar. “Have some Cheetos!” She exclaimed as pieces of the chips flew in the air, mostly into the other’s face.

“You’re so mature, asshole!” Baatar growled, batting the pieces away and spitting some out.

They’re neck-to-neck, turning to the next and last corner, seeing Kuvira was up ahead and waving at them from afar. They urged for their mopeds to move faster, leaning forward in hopes that’d do the trick; their hearts pounded fast as beads of sweat rolled down from their temples, anticipation choking them. They’re so near and it was difficult to tell who’s going to win, they’re getting closer and closer, and the winner is—

Another moped, coming out of nowhere and zoomed passed them, crossing the invisible finished line first. The scooter came to a smooth halt, stopping right in front of Kuvira, and back turned to the other two, whose both eyes are wide with shock written on their faces; the two losers are now wondering, who is this mystery person is? That is…until a familiar voice filled the air which was quickly followed by an equally familiar face when she removed her helmet, letting her long and dark hair flow out.

“What the—Asami?!”

Asami turned and gave them a smirk before turning her attention back to Kuvira, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. “Hey, ready for our date?”

“What?” Baatar uttered. “This is…that’s not…you weren’t a part of this!”

“Yeah, you weren’t even here from the start!” Korra protested, agreeing with the other. “This isn’t fair!”

Asami shrugged her shoulders, not caring what they have to say. “The only rule is to win and that is exactly what happened, isn’t that right?” She asked her date.

Kuvira gave Baatar and Korra a sympathetic, and yet, amused look, agreeing what Asami had said. “Better luck next time.” She grinned, getting onto the back of Asami’s moped and wrapped an arm around her waist, then taking off into the sunset.

Baatar and Korra coughed, waving the smoke that was left behind. They were shock and saw how neither of them won. It wasn’t long until they directed their anger at the loss at one another with a glare, eyes looking at each other with a burning intensity and throwing insults, resorting into petty name callings; acting like complete children.

“This is all your fault, you damn brute!”

“Funny way to say ‘this is all my fault.’, nerd!”

“Ah-ha, so you admit it!”

“I admit nothing!”

And the two finally remembered why they have and will never be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this series/au (which has been in the making for a few years already), feel free to ask me questions about it on here or on my tumblr: stealingyourdreams.


End file.
